The Tease
by hieilover2005
Summary: summary is inside don't like it, don't read it. KakaxOC rating may go up later on AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Tease**

HL: Another song by Evan's Blue, but it's not a song fiction this time.

Summary: "He's nothing but a slime ball! You do not want to get involved with Hatake Kakashi!" Was what everyone told her, but she refused to listen, to anyone. Irchio Kuni gets 'saved' from a bar by Kakashi before she was in possible danger but she was too busy with work and everything else to care about him, until he starts to _work _for her. AU KakaxOC

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

* * *

Irchio Kuni sat at her desk, in her office as her secretary sat outside, pulling her jacket on, it was the night of the Christmas party and everyone was going, "Kuni, let's go!" the girl said as Kuni shut her computer down, she grabbed her purse, and jacket as she walked out with her secretary as they passed a few others getting ready to leave also. Kuni got into her car as the girl got into the passenger's seat, she drove off towards the bar that they were going too, "Kuni, are you currently looking to date anyone?" the girl asked as Kuni rose an eyebrow, "No. I've told you before, Sakura, after the break off of the engagement, I'm not ready to date yet." She said as Sakura sighed. Sakura knew she was majorly hurt from the break up that she had with her last boyfriend that was her fiancée, who turned out to be a player, and dumped her in a restraunt. They came to the bar and went inside as they saw some of the employees dancing; they caught sight of Sauske and Nara making out in a corner, Naruto and Nori weren't far away from them, sipping drinks. Sakura and Kuni walked over to them and the four of them sat down, making Sasuke and Nara look up, "Hey Kuni, how's it going?" Sasuke asked as Nara wrapped her arms around his neck, "Besides you two making out all over the place? Everything's fine." Kuni said as Nori and Nara looked at each other and Naruto put his arm around Kuni's shoulders, "Awe, c'mon Kuni! It's a party you should be having fun! Tell you what, I'll go get you a drink, and then we can sit, talk, and get wasted. How about that?" Sakura rolled her eyes as Kuni smiled, "Fine with me." Naruto stood and walked to the bar, Nori right behind him.

Kuni rested her cheek on her fist as she poked at her salad with her fork as Sakura, Nara, and Sasuke stared at her, she sighed and took a bite of lettuce, "Alright, this is getting annoying, Kuni, you need to start dating again." Sakura said as Kuni looked at her, "I'm looking, honestly, I am, but the last three to four dates turned out disastrous. First one was a jerk, second one was way too crazy, third one was okay but had some issues, and the fourth one, it ended up in a stupid fight and he lasted the longest. I'm just going to play it cool for now and not jump on a guy the instant I see him." Kuni said as Naruto came back putting a mudslide in front of her. Kuni had lost her boyfriend of five years and her fiancée for five to another girl and it had crushed her hopes of ever finding a guy even though everyone was pushing her to start dating again because she only had five more years and she'd turn thirty. It wasn't everyday the perfect guy came up to you and asked for your hand in marriage after five years of knowing each other, but Kuni couldn't take another loss like that in her life, which was why she didn't want to start dating right away. Kuni took a sip of the mudslide as Sasuke, Nori, Nara, and Naruto got up and went onto the dance floor, basically grinding just like everyone else, which made Kuni cringe.

Sakura looked around the bar as she noticed a man with black hair walk in she spat her water out and almost dove under the table as Kuni looked in the direction she was looking in, she went wide eyed and attempted to hide, but that didn't work as efficiently as she hoped it would. The man looked over at her, but didn't bother walking over to her and she released her tension in a sigh as she watched Nara and Sasuke, both had smirks on their faces as they danced making Sakura gag. Kuni stood suddenly making Sakura look at her as Kuni grabbed her purse, "Where are you going?" Sakura asked as Kuni gave her a smile, "Just to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Sakura nodded, not fully believing the twenty-six-year-olds story, but bought it anyway. Kuni pushed the door open to the bathroom and opened her purse to pull out a pen, but her hands fumbled and she dropped it in the sink, but quickly pulled it out and wrote on a paper towel, she didn't know why, but instinct told her that something was going to happen. Kuni put the pen back in her purse as she clutched the paper towel tight in her hand as she walked out of the bathroom, she noticed the black haired man and she quickened her pace before her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled back. Kuni shut her eyes as the man held her tightly, "Hey there sexy, how's about you come home with me?" he asked and she clenched her fist then ripped it away, "How about I don't go home with you." Kuni snapped as she went to walk away, he grabbed her hair and she dropped her purse as he yanked her back.

Kuni grabbed his hand trying to pry it off with her own hands and she could tell he wasn't happy with her, at all, "Well, Kuni, how about you do and you forget this ever happened." He hissed as her eyes widened, she knew that voice, and she was scared for her life. Kuni stamped down on his foot then kicked him where it hurts and went to make a run for it when he grabbed her hair again, she fell onto her back, screaming, "LET GO OF ME!" she yelled struggling to get away as she noticed Naruto and Sasuke making their way towards their boss to get her. The man yanked her up onto her feet then threw her on the ground and she skidded against the floor, wincing in pain as Nara pulled her up, Sasuke stood in front of her, "Hey Raidon, how about you back off?" he hissed at the man.

Raidon smirked as Kuni stood behind Sasuke as Raidon shoved Sasuke out of the way and threw the others aside with ease as Kuni ran towards the doors, he followed her as everyone else in the club watched. Kuni was a few steps away from the door when Raidon grabbed her and shoved her into the wall causing her to whack her head on it and she felt blood trickle down her neck, but before she blacked out, she saw Raidon get thrown away from her. Kuni's eyes slowly closed as she slid down the wall and slumped on the floor, hearing her name being called by a voice, she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

HL: And that's the first chapter…so yea R&R if u want to if u don't like it, don't read it.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tease ch. 2**

HL: okay second chapter

Disclaimer: same as 1st chapter.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, Nori, Nara, and Naruto fought to get through the crowd to get to their boss that was lying unconscious on the floor by the doors, "Outta the way!" Naruto said as he shoved through people and they finally got to Kuni and the man that was kneeling next to her. Sakura knelt on the other side of Kuni as Naruto stopped and glared at the man kneeling by her, "Kakashi…" Kakashi looked up at Naruto and gave him a smile, "Hello Naruto, nice to see you again." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he put Nori behind her, Kakashi noticed this and chuckled. Kuni stirred slightly, opening her eyes that were clouded over from pain, she pushed herself up into a sitting position with her arms and hands as her head swam, she started to sway and Kakashi caught her before her head hit the wall again. Kuni opened her eyes fully then sat up again, one hand on her head, "Ow, what happened?" Kuni asked as she blinked as her head swam again with pain, "Raidon spotted you and attacked you." Sasuke said as Kuni's eyes widened in fear she stood, but quickly stumbled and Kakashi caught her again, "You shouldn't stand up just yet, the best thing for you to do, is to go home and rest." He said as Sakura looked at her boss, she decided to drive her home.

Kuni sat on the floor, still blinking to clear the pain away as a groan made Kakashi look up, Raidon stood with his fists curled, his teeth clenched, and fire in his eyes Sakura looked at him as Kakashi stood again. Raidon took a swing at Kakashi, who ducked, and waited for another swing before taking Raidon's arm, twisting it back, then throwing him halfway across the bar. Many of the people cleared a path as Raidon sat up, even more agitated than he already was, Kakashi took this chance to grab Kuni's arm and run out of the bar with Sakura running after them, not far behind. Kakashi opened Kuni's car door and put her in back, as Sakura went to go into the driver's seat Kakashi shook his head, "No, I'll drive." Sakura rose an eyebrow but nodded and went to the passenger's side as Kakashi jumped into the driver's side, he grabbed the keys and sped off down the road.

Sakura gave Kakashi directions as he turned down Kuni's road, he parked it in the garage and Sakura stepped out as Kakashi picked the sleeping Kuni up in his arms, Sakura lead him to her apartment building and opened the door. Kakashi stepped in as Sakura hung her coat up he looked at her as she looked at him, "Oh, sorry, um, set her in her bed. It's behind those curtains over there." Sakura said pointing to a pair of lavender curtains that Kakashi pushed aside to get to the bed and laid her down gently as a soft sigh escaped her mouth, he smiled. Sakura sat in front of the fire poking at it with the poker to get a nice roaring fire started for the house, Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump, "You can leave, I'll watch her." Sakura raised an eyebrow at him then narrowed her eyes at him and Kakashi sighed, "Naruto told you about me didn't he?" "He could of." Sakura said as he rolled his eyes, "Please, Naruto just made bad timing, now go, I won't touch her." Sakura stood and grabbed her coat then walked out.

Kakashi waited until he heard the click of her heels disappear and he pulled the curtains back to see Kuni sound asleep still, but her pillow was soaked in blood from the un-attended to wound. Kakashi walked over to her as her eyes flung open, he stumbled back, startled as Kuni stared at him, "Who the hell are you? Where's Sakura?" Kuni asked as she was suddenly aware he wasn't looking at her in the eyes, she got mad, "Eyes are up here, not down there." She said as he shook his head, "Sorry, Hatake Kakashi, your friend Sakura left and left you here with me." Kuni pulled her sheets closer to her as she felt a sudden pain in the back of her head, she winced, "Ow, god damn him." She muttered under her breath as Kakashi looked at her, "Can you get me some gauze?" she asked as he nodded, he went into the bathroom and pulled it out. Kuni lifted her hair as he placed it there and clipped it in, he noticed blood was all down her back, "You may want to get changed, and the blood is going to ruin your dress." Kakashi said as Kuni stood and stumbled over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of silk pajamas and Kakashi blinked as he thought to himself, _This…is going to be a very long night. _Kuni walked into the bathroom as Kakashi followed her with his eyes, she closed the door and he heard the water turn on as she got in the shower, he saw a picture of her and what appeared to be an older female sitting on a rock, both smiling. Kakashi noticed that there were a ton of pictures, including one of Kuni and Sasuke that looked to be, at least, ten years old. He heard the water shut off and she stepped out in a robe as she dried her hair off, he looked back at the picture of her and the other female, then back at her, "That's my sister and I, she died in a car accident not to long ago." Kuni said as Kakashi looked at her, "I'm sorry." "It's alright, she was a bitch anyway." Kuni said as Kakashi blinked, he noticed a smile on her face.

Kakashi smiled as she grabbed her pajamas, he got the hint and stood outside as she came out, he looked her up and down. Kuni rolled her eyes as she walked over to the fridge she looked over her shoulder at him, "Want anything?" she asked as he shook his head 'no' she grabbed a Root Beer and popped the top open, "Irchio Kuni." She said as Kakashi shook his head, "what? Sorry, I wasn't here, in the room, mentally." Kuni snickered as she said her name again, "Irchio Kuni is my name." Kakashi nodded as Kuni shook her head, "Wait, don't you work at Irchio Enterprise?" "Yep. My dad ran it, then my sister, my brother died from a freak accident, so I'm basically the only Irchio left." Kakashi nodded as Kuni looked at him from the corner of her eye then took a sip of her drink. Kuni rubbed the back of her head as she walked past him, he looked at her, her eyes looked heavy with sleep and he could still see she could possibly be disorientated from the glazed look in her eyes, "You can stay the night, if you want that is. You'd have to sleep on the couch though." Kakashi nodded as Kuni went behind her drapes again, he saw her shadow flop down onto her bed, roll onto her side, and eventually fell asleep. Kakashi saw the couch that was a red color and he guessed it was more her style to have bright colors in her place since she had a dark past and possible future in store for her, but he walked over and flopped down closing his eyes.

Kuni stirred and woke up to her alarm clock beeping, it's red numbers flashed 6:30 at her, her head hurt still and she pushed the snooze button before swinging her feet over the side of her bed and she stumbled out of her room. Kuni had set her alarm, but she wasn't in the mood to go to work, at least, she didn't want to go to work, there was something that seemed to be holding her back, but she didn't dwell on it. Kuni noticed Kakashi had woken up also and he stretched when she noticed he was shirtless, she blinked, then shook her head walking into the kitchen. Kuni looked back at him as he smirked at her pulling his shirt back on, she felt heat rush to her cheeks, "Sleep well?" He asked as Kuni nodded, she realized he had seen her staring at him, "It's alright you know, ladies can't resist me." Kakashi said chuckling as Kuni muttered, "So I've heard." Kakashi sighed, Naruto seriously needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. Kuni sighed walking over to the coffee maker as Kakashi watched her, he noticed a picture of her and a man that had brown hair and green eyes with her, "That's not the guy I fought last night is it?" Kakashi asked as Kuni looked at the picture, "No, that's my ex-fiancée, Raidon was his best friend. Raidon was to be my second fiancée, but, that never happened, because now that my father died, no one has a say on who I marry or date." Kakashi smirked as he walked up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump. Kuni felt her face turn red and her heart pounded as he rested his chin on her shoulder, she shuddered when his finger ran down her back, she inhaled sharply as she turned around, he caught her lips on his, catching her by surprise. Kuni had known Kakashi for a long time now, but never actually talked to him, once in awhile she did and had a bit of a crush on him their freshmen year of college that was until it stopped when Naruto had seen him with another girl.

Kuni closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue snuck into her mouth, her phone rang, making both stop she looked over to it, gave him an apologetic look and reached over for it. Kakashi rested his head on her shoulder as she answered it, "Hello?" "Kuni, where the hell are you!" Kuni sighed, it was Naruto, "Home. I figured I shouldn't go back to work just yet." She said as Kakashi began to kiss her neck, she bit her lip, "Well you could of at least called Sakura! She's been worried about you! And what's this I hear your home with Kakashi?" Kuni looked at Kakashi, who looked up. How the hell did he know? Kakashi put a hand behind her head and kissed her on the lips, hard, she pulled away holding him back with her hand out, "He's not here, I'm by myself. I can take care of myself Naruto, I'm not 7, you work, and I may stop in later." "Kuni, you better not being lying to me. I don't want you getting involved with him! He's nothing but a slime ball!" "I KNOW Naruto!" Kuni said as Kakashi kissed her neck again, she squirmed. Kakashi kissed her softly as his hand rubbed her thigh, she bit her lip, it was becoming extremely hard to keep herself from saying anything with Naruto on the phone, "You still there?" "Yeah, sorry." Kuni said as Kakashi's hand snuck up her shirt she slapped his hand away. Kakashi pinned her to the counter causing her to arch her back, "Naruto, can I call you back?" Kuni asked as she felt herself unable to breathe, normally anyway, "No." "Naruto…please! I need to get rest." Kuni said as tears forced their way into her eyes, Kakashi pulled her into a hot and wet kiss, causing her to fling her arms around his neck and hit the end button on the phone as it clattered to the floor, he lifted her up onto the counter, both still locked in the kiss. Kuni broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily as Kakashi smirked at her, she leant in again, but the door flung open causing Kakashi to turn, "I KNEW IT!" Naruto yelled as Kuni went pale, "I KNEW HE WAS HERE!" Sasuke, Sakura, Nori, and Nara walked in and glared at Kuni and Kakashi, but mostly Kakashi. Kakashi turned and faced them with a smile on his face as Kuni jumped down from the counter, "Well, if it isn't the old gang." "Don't try that crap with us, Kakashi." Nara hissed crossing her arms.

Kuni knew she was in serious trouble with the glares she was getting from the five twenty-five-year-olds standing before her and she looked at Kakashi, who stood calmly with his hands in his pockets, "Stay away from our boss!" Nori said as Kakashi put his hands up in his defense, " I was just leaving, wasn't I Kuni?" he asked giving her a wink as she nodded, "He was." Kakashi slipped a piece of paper into her hand, unseen by the other five. Kuni clutched it as he walked out the door, the other five stepped in, shutting the door, _and start the yelling in 3…2..1. _"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!" Sakura yelled as Kuni winced, "Um, I wasn't thinking?" "DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN'T THINKING!" Naruto yelled as Kuni held her head, Sasuke smirked, "Alright you two, I think she has a bad enough headache without the two of you screaming at her." He said as Kuni nodded the two glared at her, "Just stay away from him!" Nori said as Nara nodded, "Yea, Kuni, he's a player. He's probably got plenty of women for himself all around the city. Your not his only one." Kuni's face fell and they knew they over did it, "You can leave, NOW!" she yelled as the five of them scrambled out the door and Naruto slammed it shut.

Kuni was mad but she didn't forget about the piece of paper in her hand, she opened it and noticed Kakashi must have written it while she wasn't looking. _I'll be back up as soon as they leave, don't worry. _Kuni smiled as a knock came to the door, she walked over and opened it to see Kakashi standing there, a smile on his face, "Miss me?" He asked as she smiled back, "Of course." She said as he pushed her down onto the couch, he laid on top of her, kissing her hard as she ran her hands up and down his back, he pulled back, kissing her neck. Kuni ran her hands up and down his back still, but stopped, thinking about what Nara had said to her, _He's a player. He's probably got plenty of women for himself all around the city. You're not his only one. _Kakashi noticed she had stopped and looked at her, she was staring off into space, and he kissed her softly bringing her back into reality, "You okay?" He asked as she nodded slightly, "Kakashi…you don't have anyone else, do you?" she asked as Kakashi blinked at her, shocked by the question, "Why? Do you think I do?" "No…I was just asking." She said as Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, "Nara told you to ask that didn't she? Or did she tell you that you weren't the only one?" "She said that I wasn't the only one." "That would have been the case in college, but now I've changed, so don't worry." He said as kissed her again, getting off as she stood and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He sat on the couch and sighed wondering why he even let her go in the first place, but she was his now, _all _his and a smirk crossed his face.

* * *

HL: oO and I do not know why but that last sentence sounded sketchy to me. Oh well! Anyway, I owe a bit of an explanation, Kuni doesn't remember Kakashi that much because she hasn't seen them since they were 18 and their 26 now. Kakashi remembers her however, because he's "seen her around". I also made Naruto and the others 25 so there wasn't such a big difference & its AU

TBC…


End file.
